


In the Nest

by Tepperz



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepperz/pseuds/Tepperz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Mousy and Daisuke Niwa have just gotten their own bodies, but sleeping at night has become so much more lonely. [Short and fluffy.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Nest

“What the hell do you want?” Dark growled, sitting up. “I’m trying to sleep!”

The boy who had invited himself into Dark’s room faltered. “I’m sorry, I… I know it’s late. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Dark glared as Daisuke spoke groggily.

“So?” Dark muttered.

“So…” – even in the moonlight, the blush that was on Daisuke’s face could be seen — “I know it’s embarrassing, but… can I sleep in your bed for tonight…?”

“Hell no!” was the immediate response; Dark fell back into bed with a thud, rolled over, and pulled the blanket back up to his chin. “Get out.”

Daisuke’s voice slightly raised when he murmured: “But.. but Dark! I can’t sleep. It doesn’t feel right.” The ex-phantom’s eyes narrowed. In all honesty, he hadn’t been able to sleep much either since he and Daisuke had separated. Even though Dark was so happy to finally have his own body – he had nightmares almost every night, and he woke up feeling empty from them. “And you… you don’t look like you’ve been sleeping well either.” Dark snorted soundlessly: Daisuke had hit the nail on the head. There was a pause, and Daisuke made a small tsking sound. “Fine. Sorry I bothered you,” he chirped stiffly, starting to trail away.

“Wait.” Dark ordered imperiously, rolling over and lifting his covers with closed eyes. “You bumbling idiot. This is the last time! Do you hear me?” Daisuke made an audible noise of happiness as he shuffled into bed, snuggling under the covers and swiping Dark’s extra pillow. “You got comfortable fast,” Dark mumbled, watching the boy snuggle happily into comfort. He adjusted his own pillow and continued, “…I swear, if you tell anyone about this, I will murder you.”

“—I can’t even tell Risa?” Daisuke murmured with a smile in his voice.

“Especially not her, you bastard!” Dark punched his pillow and tossed his head onto it, staring at the back of Daisuke’s head. Daisuke didn’t answer, and after a moment, Dark closed his eyes as well.

There was a long pause, and Dark had been sure that Daisuke had been sleeping when the boy’s voice suddenly whispered minutely: “This is really nice.”

Dark didn’t respond. He opened his eyes to stare at the back of Daisuke’s neck. Memories flashed through the ex-phantom’s thoughts, and he must have lost track of time, because before he realized it, he could hear the deep and familiar breaths that meant that Daisuke was finally asleep.

“Yeah,” Dark agreed at last, and the smile stayed on his lips as he fell into a sleep with no nightmares.


End file.
